NOUVELLE Chance Saison 1
by Enimsay1998
Summary: Santana n'est une élève comme les autres, elle cache un lourd secret. Et Brittany Spierce sa nouvelle prof va tout faire pour le découvrir et l'aider à remonter la pente. Mais comment Brittany peut-elle aider la latina à se retrouver dans ses sentiments et sa vie quand elle-même se perd dans sa vie et ses sentiments ?
1. Chapter 1

**_Résumé: Santana Lopez est élève au lycée McKinley, Cheerios et respectée de tous. Mais c'est également un élément pertubateur. Tous les professeurs ont baissés les bras ainsi que Mr 'au jour ou Brittany Spierce, professeur d'arts plastiques arrive dans le lycée. Elle remarque immédiatement Santana grâce à son coup de crayon. Mais aussi car cette fille en apparence froide et dur cache en fait un lourd secret qui la détruit de l'intèrieur. A partir de ce moment là, Brittany se promet d'aider coûte que coûte sa petite-protégée. Mais comment Brittany peut-elle aider la latina à se retrouver dans ses sentiments et sa vie quand elle-même se perd dans sa vie et ses sentiments ?_**


	2. Episode 1: la nouvelle professeur d'art

**_ NOUVELLE Chance. Saison 1. Épisode 1: "La nouvelle professeur d'art plastique..."_**

* * *

_Santana se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. Encore une journée de merde. Assise dans la salle d'arts plastiques, les élèves défilaient devant ses yeux, des geeks, des losers, des gays et des populaires bien sûr. Elle soupira et ferma les yeux. Elle détestait ce lycée mais elle y allait quand même pour ne pas décevoir sa mère. Elle entendit des bruits de talons claqués contre le sol froid de la salle. Elle en déduit que la nouvelle professeur d'arts plastiques était arrivée puisque tous les élèves se turent. _

_...: Salut les jeunes, je suis Brittany Spierce la remplaçante de Mr Dufors. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Brittany._

_...: Et vous êtes marié Brittany ?_

_Des rires fusèrent dans la salle. Santana se mit à sourire, elle avait reconnu la voix de Noah Puckerman, son meilleur ami et ex petit-ami, ainsi que son voisin de table. _

_Brittany: Non_

_Puck: Alors peut-être que vous et moi...? Enfin vous m'avez compris._

_Santana devina facilement Noah lancé clin d'oeil aguicheur à sa nouvelle proie. Cette dernière se mit à rire, d'un rire cristallin qui sonnait comme une douce mélodie aux oreilles de la latina. _

_Brittany: Désolée euh..._

_Puck: Noah Puckerman pour vous servir mais mes amis m'appelle Puck_

_Brittany: Okay Pucky, tu n'es pas mon genre._

_Puck: Ouhhhhhhhhh j'aime quand vous m'appeler Pucky, cela sonne chaud dans votre bouche. J'en ai déjà des frissons._

_Santana: Ferme ta gueule Noah._

_Même les yeux fermés, Santana pouvait sentir le regard de Noah sur elle et elle devinait facilement que le visage de ce dernier devait être orner d'un beau sourire sadique._

_Puck: Ne sois pas jalouse beauté, tu restes ma meilleure._

_Santana: Ferme-la Pucky._

_Puck: Oulàlàlà chaud devant, juste t'entendre me parler comme ça me fait bander._

_Santana ouvrit les yeux et se leva brusquement faisant tomber sa chaise par la même occasion._

_Santana: Ah mais t'es vraiment dégueulasse._

_Elle croisa les yeux azurs de sa nouvelle professeur d'arts plastiques et elle en oublia ses camarades. Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent avec insistance. La latina laissa ses yeux vagabondés le long du corps de son ainée. Une beauté à couper le souffle. Un corps de déesse. De magnifique cheveux blonds. De superbes iris azurs. Cette femme était la perfection. La latina se mordit la lèvre et remonta ses yeux vers le visage de la jeune femme. Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur ce sentiment indescriptible qu'elle ressentait au plus profond d'elle_même, mais ce qu'elle savait, était que ce sentiment était puissant, très puissant._

* * *

_Elle croisa les yeux sombres de la jeune latina, elle pouvait y lire de la souffrance ou encore de la crainte. Elle fît descendre ses yeux sur le corps de son élève. Une magnifique peau hâlée. Un corps digne d'Aphrodite et encore c'était peu dire. Une superbe chevelure brune. Elle remarqua la latina se mordre la lèvre. En parlant de ces lèvres, elles étaient pulpeuses. Elle parcourra une nouvelle fois le corps de la jeune latina. Ces yeux s'attardèrent un peu trop longtemps sur la poitrine généreuse de la plus jeune. Quand la blonde se rendit compte qu'elle matait ouvertement son élève, elle tourna son visage et fixa un point imaginaire. Elle avait chaud au visage et elle pouvait deviner facilement que ce dernier devait être rouge cramoisi._

* * *

_Santana regarda la blonde tourner la tête, le visage en feu._

_...: Mademoiselle vous allez bien ?_

_Brittany secoua légèrement la tête et refit face à sa classe._

_Brittany: Je vais bien mais merci de t'en inquièter euh..._

_...: Rachel Berry mademoiselle._

_Brittany: Okay, bon nous allons commencer le cours._

_Des plaintes se firent entendre, Santana profita de l'inattention de ces camarades pour ramasser sa chaise et se rasseoir._

_Brittany: Bien les jeunes, je vais vous distribuer des feuilles blanches et vous, vous y dessinerez ce qu'est l'art selon vous._

_Le nouvelle professeur d'art plastique distribua les dites-feuilles avant d'aller s'asseoir derrière son nouveau bureau. La latina ferma les yeux et laissa la mine de son crayon voyagé le long de sa feuille. Une vague de plaisir l'enferma entièrement dans son monde parallèle, la déconnectant de la réalité. Malheureusement cela ne dura pas fort longtemps, elle avait déjà fini de dessiner, elle était de nouveau connecté à sa vie de merde. Avec le temps elle avait atteint une sacrée rapidité pour le dessin. Elle se leva et déposa son dessin sur le bureau de Brittany. Elle essaya de capter le regard de la jeune femme mais cette dernière la fuyait. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle avait essayer de le capter, ce n'était qu'une professeur comme les autres. Mais dun autre côté, quand elle croisée ce regard si ble, elle avait ressenti toutes sortes d'émotions: de la joie, un sentiment de sécurité ou encore un autre sur lequel elle n'arrivait pas à mettre de nom. Elle alla se rasseoir et sortit une feuille blanche de son sac. Elle commença à dessiner et au bout de quelques secondes, trois visages prenaient formes. Le sien, celui de Noah Puckerman, son meilleur ami, son frêre et celui de Quinn Fabray, sa meilleure amie, sa soeur. Ils souriaient, d'un vrai sourire. Ils étaient une famille, ils étaient sa famille. Elle se mit à sourire toute seule.  
_

_Puck: C'est vachement beau San'._

_Cela n'avait été qu'un chuchotement mais elle l'avait entendu. Elle sentit Noah lui prendre la main sous la table et exercer une légère pression. Tant de choses avaient changés, et celle qui avait été le plus touchée était la jeune latina. Elle ravala ses larmes, elle devait être forte. _

_Puck: On sera toujours là pour toi San'_

_Santana: On ?_

_Puck: Ouais...regarde_

_Il désigna Quinn du doigt, la capitaine des Cheerios regardait l'hispanique avec inquiétude. Cette dernière lui souria pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle allait bien. Sa meilleure amie lui retourna son sourire avant de retourner dessiner._

_Puck: Tu vois San', on est tous liés d'une certaine manière, on sait quand tu va mal, et sache juste qu'on te laissera jamais tomber._

_Santana: Hey je n'en doute pas Noah_

_Puck: Je n'ai jamais dit que tu le faisais._

_Il lui lança un sourire rassurant et se re-concentra de nouveau sur son dessin. Quand la sonnerie sonna, les élèves se poussèrent pour sortirent de la pièce. Santana s'en alla sans adresser un sourire à Brittany. Elle commença à marcher vers la salle de chant quand elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Elle n'y fit pas attention et continua son chemin. Elle ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule, cette dernière n'appartenait pas à n'importe qui, non, cette épaule était celle de la grande Santana LOPEZ.  
_

_Santana: Qu'est-ce-que tu veux Porcelaine ?_

_Kurt: Je m'appelle Kurt. C'est pas si difficile à retenir K.U.R.T_

_Santana: Je m'en fiche complètement de ton prénom Lady Hummel._

_Kurt: Je vois que Snixx est de sortie alors je vais faire bref... Sache juste que si jamais tu as besoin de parler, je suis libre 24/24 et 7/7_

_Santana: Et Pourquoi je voudrais te parler ?_

_Kurt: Oh...Tu le découvriras par toi-même tôt ou tard, pour l'instant tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que cela à un lien avec Mlle Pierce._

_Il s'en alla en courant la laissant seule au milieu du couloir vide. De quoi est-ce-que l'autre gay venait de lui parler ? Et qu'est-ce-que la nouvelle professeur d'arts plastique avait avoir avec ça ? Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas la jeune femme qui arrivait en courant, les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent au sol. Les feuilles que la latina tenait dans ses mains s'éparpillèrent sur le même sol._

_Santana: Mierda, fais attention. C'est interdit de courir dans les couloirs imbécile._

_...: Désolée...je...je ne t'avais pas vu...et je suis en retard c'est pour ça que je courais..._

_Santana ouvrit brusquement les yeux,, elle reconnaissait cette voix. C'était celle de la professeur d'arts plastiques. Et la latina en eût la preuve quand elle vit la jeune femme blonde face à elle, le visage écarlate.  
_

_Santana: M-mademoiselle P-pierce ?_

_L'intéressée releva la tête et plongea ses iris azurs dans celles sombres de son élève. Le temps sembla s'arrêter une nouvelle fois. Ce fût Brittany qui rompit le contact, elle commença à ramasser les feuilles de la plus jeune. Cette dernière l'observa sans bouger, c'était à peine si elle respirait. Ces yeux s'attardèrent un peu trop sur le décolleté de sa professeur, elle tourna rapidement la tête, le visage en feu. _

_Brittany: C'est toi qui les as dessinée ?_

_La latina tourna la tête et regarda ce que sa professeur tenait dans ses mains: plusieurs dessins. Dans le lot, il y avait celui que Santana avait dessiner en classe, un autre représentant trois enfants, Noah, Quinn et elle, et le dernier ou était dessiné un homme de la trentaine mal rasée et une petite fille, ils souriaient. L'hispanique acquisea._

_Brittany: Tu est vachement douée._

_Santana: M-merci ._

_Brittany: Ces trois enfants, c'est Pucky, la capitaine des Cheerios et toi ?_

_Santana: O-oui et elle s'a-appelle Quinn F-fabray._

_Brittany: C'est géniale tu as un vrai don._

_Santana chercha intèrieurement un moyen de faire fuir sa professeur, elle détestait que l'on touche à ces dessins, les seuls autorisés étaient Noah Puckerman, Quinn Fabray et sa mère._

_Santana: Euhhh...Ou e-est-ce-que vous a-alliez mademoiselle ?_

_Brittany: A la salle de chant et toi, que faisait-tu en plein milieu du couloir ?_

_Santana: Eh b-bien j'allais à l-la salle de c-chant._

_Brittany: Tu fait partie des NDs ?_

_Santana: O-oui..._

_Brittany: J-je t'accompagne a-alors..._

_Santana déglutit difficilement avant de se lever, la blonde fit de même et lui tendit ses feuilles. Santana les prits et marcha vers la salle de chant, la professeur d'arts plastiques sur ses talons. Plus elles s'approchaient, plus elles pouvaient entendre des exclamations sortir de la salle. Santana soupira quand elle reconnut la voix de Rachel Barbra Berry. Cette diva au nez surdimensionnée commençait sérieusement à l'agacer. Elle poussa la porte et entra accompagnée de Brittany, celle-ci était souriante comme d'habitude. Tous se turent quand ils aperçurent la latina, ils lui souriaient sauf Rachel, elle, elle lui lançait des regards noirs. L'hispanique les ignora complètement. Elle alla s'asseoir sur une chaise reculée de ses camarades.  
_

_Shuester: La prochaine fois Santana, arrive à l'heure._

_Brittany: Je suis désolée, c'est de ma faute, je l'ai bousculée dans les couloirs._

_Shuester: Alors ça passe pour cette fois, asseyez-vous Brittany. Je vais faire les présentations.  
_

_La jeune femme blonde s'exécuta et Monsieur Shuester pris place au centre de la pièce._

_Shuester: Bien les enfants, je vous présente Brittany Spierce, une danseuse incroyable, elle va faire équipe avec Mike pour pouvoir vous aider à mettre au point de superbes chorégraphie et également vous aider à les maitriser à la perfection._

_Des applaudissements fusèrent dans la salle, Brittany leur lança un sourire un chacun._

_Shuester: A vous les jeunes._

_Noah fut le premier à se présenter, il se leva et se mit debout sur sa chaise._

_Puck: Je m'appelle Noah Puckerman beauté mais ça vous le savez déjà. Sinon j'ai 18 ans, on me surnomme Puckosaure. . . .Puissante._

_Noah se rasseya tandis que Kurt se levait._

_Kurt: Kurt Hummel, j'ai 17 ans et je suis gay._

_Santana: Pas besoin de le préciser Hummel, ta façon de t'habiller le fait pour toi_

_Kurt se rasseya, le visage rouge par la honte alors que Monsieur Shuester poussa un soupir agacé sous le regard amusé de Brittany. Une petite brune se leva, elle avait un nez surdimensionnée. _

_...: Je suis Rachel Barbra Berry, j'ai deux pères. Un jour, je serai une grande star de Broadway tel Barbra Steisand mon idole. Mais pas tout de suite, je n'ai que 17 ans et puis je suis ..._

_Santana (la coupe): Je te coupe Berry, penses un peu à respirer._

_La brune se rasseya immédiatement. Quinn habillée de l'uniforme des Cheerios se leva, la tête haute._

_...: Je m'appelle Quinn Fabray, j'ai 17 ans et demi. Je suis la capitaine des Cheerios et je sort avec le quaterback de l'équipe de football du lycée. Et je suis également présidente du club d'abstinence. _

_Elle se rasseya et Santana vit Noah lancer un regard insistant à sa meilleure amie. Que se passait-il entre ces deux meilleurs amis ? Un grand dadais se leva._

_Santana: Fais gaffe Hudson, tu va te cogner contre la plafond._

_Brittany ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire, Santana avait vraiment une repartie im-pre-sion-nan-te._

_...: Hm...je suis Finn Hudson, j'ai également 17 ans et demi. Je suis le quaterback de McKinley et je sort avec Quinn._

_Il se rasseya et un garçon à lunettes, en fauteuil roulant, se tourna vers la professeur d'arts plastiques._

_...: Je m'appelle Artie Abrams et j'ai 17 ans._

_Une asiatique se leva et alla s'asseoir sur une chaise à côté d'Artie.  
_

_...: D-doucement A-artie...J-je suis T-tina Cohen-C-chang. J'ai 16 a-ans._

_Un autre asiatique se leva et alla s'asseoir aux côtés de sa compatriote._

_...: I am Mike Chang, je suis le fameux danseur avec qui vous allez devoir danser. Je suis le petit-ami de Tina. _

_Une black au surpoids se leva._

_...: Je suis Mercedes Jones, j'ai 17 ans et demi, je suis une diva née et pour l'instant mon rêve est de piquer tous les solos de Rachel._

_Santana resta assises et ne bougea même pas d'un millimètre alors qu'il ne restait plus qu'elle._

_Shuester: Santana..._

_Santana: Quoi ?_

_Shuester: C'est à toi._

_Santana: Oh... Santana Lopez, 17 ans et demi, co-capitaine des cheerios. Fini bouclette  
_

_Shuester soupira et remercia les élèves. Puis finalement se tourna de nouveau vers la latina. Il ne parla pas se contenant de la fixer. Un silence pesant régnait dans la salle. Le restes ds Nds la regardaient également avec insistance._

_Santana: C'est pas que je n'aime pas être le centre d'attention, en faite j'adore, mais... Il se passe quoi là putain ?_

_Rachel se leva brusquement et pointa Santana du doigt._

_Santana: Ne me pointe pas du doigt Berry_

_Rachel: Elle est irrespectueuse, elle ne la mérite pas. _

_Shuester: Calme-toi un peu Rachel_

_Santana: Mais de quoi est-ce-que tu parles Rupaul ?  
_

_Rachel: Tu m'as volée mon solo_

_Santana: Pardon ?! Mais de quel solo tu parles ?_

_Rachel: Du solo des régionales, on va perdre si tu le chantes_

_Santana: J'en veux pas de ton solo, tu peux le garder Hobbit_

_Rachel: C'est normal, toi-même tu sais que tu en est incapable. Tu n'as même pas été fichu de protéger ta petite soeur._

_Tous se turent, ils s'attendaient à ce que la latina se jette sur la petite brune mais non, rien. Cette dernière baissa la tête, les larmes aux yeux. La professeur d'arts plastiques ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait. Rachel mit un main devant sa bouche pour étouffer un sanglot qui menaçait de sortir._

_Rachel: Oh mon dieu...Santana excuses-moi...je...je ne voulais pas...je...oh mon dieu...je...je suis tellement désolée...Santana...  
_

_L'hispanique attrapa brusquement son sac et s'approcha de la porte. Mais Rachel la retint par le bras._

_Rachel: San'...je...je ne voulais pas...je te jure...reste...s'il-te-plaît...San'..._

_La latina retira brusquement son bras et sortit de la salle sans un regard en arrière. La diva resta devant la porte, la main dans le vide, ce fut un bruit de chaise qui tombe au sol qui la ramena à la réalité. Elle se retourna et vit Noah et Quinn se dirigez vers elle. Noah avait l'air furieux, et Quinn, elle, la regardait avec dégoût. Noah la bouscula brutalement et disparut dans le couloir. Quinn s'approcha dangereusement de la brune et posa un doigt menaçant sur sa poitrine._

_Quinn: Tu est dégueulasse. Malgré toutes ces années d'amitié entre vous deux, tu est celle qui lui rappelle ça._

_Rachel: Je ne voulais pas...C'est sortit tout seul...Dis-lui que je suis désolée..._

_Quinn: Tu lui dira toute seule._

_Quinn s'en alla à son tour laissant une Rachel honteuse perdue dans ses pensées. Shuester se mit à applaudir pour essayer de dissiper le malaise, mais voyant que cela ne servait à rien, il déclara le cours terminé. Dès que tous les élèves eurent disparus, il se tourna vers Brittany._

_Shuester: Vraiment désolée._

_Brittany: Ce n'est rien mais que s'est-il passée ?_

_Les yeux du quarantainaire s'assombrirent et il baissa la tête._

_Shuester: C'est une longue histoire._

* * *

_Elle ne pouvait plus rester dans cette salle, elle retira brusquement son bras de la poigne de celle qui fut sa meilleure amie pendant son enfance et sortit de la salle. Elle laissa ses pieds la conduirent ou ils voulaient aller. Elle se retrouva en quelques minutes dans le gymnase, elle balança son sac et alluma le poste laissa-là par la Coach Sylvester. Elle mit une chanson au hasard, et monta la son au maximum. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa la musique l'envahir. Elle avait besoin de s'évader, même si ce n'était que pour quelques minutes. Elle avait mal, elle souffrait. Mais après tout, Rachel n'avait dit que la vérité. Elle avait été incapable de protéger sa petite-soeur..._

_**Du haut de ses 14 ans , Santana Lopez ne pouvait rien faire contre son père. Mario lopez, un homme honorable et formidable, un mari fantastique et un père aimant. Malheureusement après avoir perdu son travail, cet homme honorable s'était mis à boire. Et depuis environ deux ans maintenant, il battait sa femme également. En ce lundi soir, c'était ce qu'il se passait, il frappait la mère de ces enfants devant ces derniers, Maria et Santana Lopez. La plus petite criait et pleurait dans les bras de la plus grande. Cette dernière essayait de la calmer dans grand succès.  
**_

_**Santana: Chuuuuuut Maria...a-arrêtes de pleurer s'il-te-plaît...  
**_

_**Santana savait qu si son père entendait sa petite soeur pleurer, il viendrait la frapper elle, et Santana ne voulait pas, les coups de la dernière fois lui avait largement suffit.**_

_**Santana: Calme-toi s'il-te-plaît...**_

_**La plus grande voulut se mettre à pleurer quand elle entendit son père s'approcher de Maria et d'elle. Elle ferma les yeux attendant le coup, mais rien n'arriva. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle sentit qu'on lui arrachait sa petite soeur des bras. Pourquoi diable, son père prenait-il Maria ? Santana ouvrit les yeux et rencontra ceux de sa mère. Cette dernière, allongée sur le sol, pleurait et tremblait de peur. Santana ne revint à la réalité que lorsqu'elle entendit sa soeur pousser un cri plus fort que les autres. Elle tourna la tête et ce qu'elle vit lui donna envie de vomir. Son père entamait de long va-et-viens à l'intérieur de sa petite soeur. Quand il fut enfin soulager, il se retira et attrapa la petite par les cheveux.  
**_

_**Mario: Sale chienne.**_

_**Il frappa plusieurs fois la tête de sa plus jeune fille contre le sol. Santana fondit en larmes, tout le reste était flou, sûrement à cause des larmes. Elle ne se souvenait que de deux, trois choses comme du sang, d'une quantité impressionnante de sang ou encore du faite qu'elle se soit lever, qu'elle ai attraper un couteau qui trainait sur la table et qu'elle ai poignarder, à la jambe, celui qui fut un jour son père. **_

_Elle ne s'arrêta de danser que lorsqu'elle sentit quelqu'un l'enlacer. Un corps féminin. Elle reconnaissait cette odeur, elle appartenait à une certaine blonde._

_Santana: Q-quinn lâche-moi..._

_Quinn: Tout va bien aller San', je te le promets..._

_Elles restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, enlacées en plein milieu du gymnase sous l'oeil attendri de Noah. Il les aimait tellement._

* * *

_Brittany mit une main devant sa bouche ravalant son envie de vomir._

_Brittany: Oh mon dieu...c'est...c'est horrible..._

_Shuester acquiesça, lui-même avait eu envie de tuer cet homme quand il avait appris, par Sue, ce qu'il s'était passer. Il attrapa son sac et commença à partir. Cependant il s'arrêta devant la porte. _

_Shuester: Tu sais Brittany, quand j'ai vu Santana pour la première fois, pendant une seconde, j'ai aperçue Santana, la vraie Santana, celle qui était recroquevillée sur elle-même, elle pleurait, criait et appelait à l'aide puis plus rien; Elle était redevenue la jeune fille qu'on connaît aujourd'hui sous le nom de Satan. Elle pense qu'elle n'a pas besoin d'aide, mais c'est faux. J'ai essayé mais elle n'a pas arrêter de me repousser. Alors peut-être que toi...Je veux dire tu est une fille...et...et tu a ..moins de difficulté que moi pour parler aux jeunes... Peut-être que tu pourrait l'aider...Je sais pas...Fais ce que tu veux...  
_

_Il s'en alla laissant une Brittany perdue dans ses pensées._

**_Prochain épisode: " Rapprochement et éloignement..."_**

**_A bientôt..._**


	3. Episode 3: Eloignement et Rapprochement

**_NOUVELLE Chance. Saison 1. Episode 2: "Éloignements et rapprochements..."_**

* * *

_Quand Brittany se leva ce matin-là, elle était déterminée. Elle allait aidée Santana à aller mieux. Elle s'habilla rapidement et se leva prête à aller déjeuner quand quelqu'un la retint par le bras. Elle se retourna et fixa la jeune femme nue dans son lit, celle-ci était très différente de ces autres conquêtes, d'habitude ces dernières étaient blondes aux yeux verts alors que cette fois elle était brune aux yeux sombres et à la peau hâlée. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais hier elle avait flasée sur cette latina qui lui en rappelait une autre._

_"...: Ou va-tu belle blonde ?_

_Brittany: Je dois aller travailler._

_...: Est-ce-que on se reverra ?_

_Brittany: Je ne sais pas... Bref il y a de quoi manger dans la cuisine et pourrais-tu fermer la porte avant de partir ?_

_...: Bien sûr."_

_Brittany déjeuna rapidement et s'en alla. En trente minutes à peine, elle était devant le lycée. Elle se mêla aux nombreux élèves et atterrit rapidement dans le bureau de William Shuester. Ce dernier leva la tête et lui sourit._

_"Will: Que me vaux l'honneur de vous voir de si bon matin Brittany ?_

_Brittany: Je vais l'aider, je vais tout faire pour la réparer intérieurement._

_Will: Heureux de le savoir."_

_Brittany s'en alla et Will sourit dans le vide, il avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui serait capable d'aider la latino._

* * *

_Santana envoya valser la porte de son casier, encore une nouvelle journée de merdE._

_"...: Salut poupée_

_Santana: Dégage Puck_

_Noah: Oulà quelqu'un s'est levé de mauvais poil._

_Santana: Non, c'est de voir ta gueule qui m'a énervée._

_Noah: Okay."_

_Il s'en alla, il savait que quand la latina était dans cet état, il valait mieux fuir et la laisser seule. Cette dernière soupira et se dirigea vers la salle d'arts pastique, son premier cours de la journée. L'arts plastique était vraiment son cours préférer. Elle entra avec cinq minutes d'avance et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. Mlle Pierce se retourna et lui sourit._

_"Brittany: Tu est en avance."_

* * *

_La blonde n'avait qu'un envie : prendre la jeune fille dans ses bras mais elle se retint, elle devait l'aider en allant doucement._

_"Santana: Je sais... j'avais la flemme d'attendre debout, dehors, dans le froid._

_Brittany: D'accord."_

_Elles se tûrent._

* * *

_Quatre minutes plus tard, des élèves envahissaient la salle. Brittany pris alors la parole._

_"Brittany: Silence s'il-vous-plaît... Merci, bien j'ai corrigée vos dessins et il y a de très bonnes notes comme de très mauvais. Une seule personne à eu 20/20, cette personne viendra me voir à la fin de l'heure."_

_La blonde parcourut les rangées de table et distribua les feuilles._

_"Noah: QUOI ?! 04/20 c'est n'importe quoi ,!_

_Brittany: Excuse-moi Pucky, mais j'hésitai entre 0 et 4, je peux changer ta note si tu veut._

_Noah: Mais pourquoi ?_

_Brittany: Parce que j'avais demandée à ce que vous dessiniez ce qu'était l'art pour vous._

_Noah: Eh bien, c'est ma représentation de l'art._

_Brittany: Faire l'amour n'est pas un art._

_Noah: Bah si, il y a toutes sortes de positions et..._

_Brittany (le coupe): C'est bon je te mets un 10/20._

_Noah: Yes 10/20, San' t'as eu combien ?_

_Santana: Regarde par toi-même."_

_Le garçon à l'iroquoise se pencha pour voir la feuille de sa voisine. Dans un coin de la feuille de cette dernière trônait un magnifique...20/20. Noah tapa sa main dans celle de Santana, il était fière d'elle._

_"Noah: Bravo petite soeur._

_Santana: Merci Noah_

_Noah: Faut prévenir Quinn...Quinn...Quinnn...QUINN..."_

_La cheerleader blonde se retourna et lança un regard noir à Noah._

_"Noah: Ne me regarde pas comme ça, viens plutôt voir la note de San'."_

_Quinn demanda l'autorisation de se lever à la prof, une fois qu'elle eût, elle se dirigea vers Noah et Santana. Puckerman, tout souriant, lui tendit la feuille de Santana, Quinn la prit et sourit de toutes ses dents._

_"Quinn: Bravo Sanny, t'es la meilleure."_

_Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de Santana._

_"Santana: Merci Quinnie_

_Noah: Et moi, je n'ai pas le droit à un bisou._

_Quinn: Un 04/20 ne mérite pas de bisou._

_Noah: 10/20 j'ai eu 10/20_

_Quinn: Pas grande différence."_

_La prof arriva à leurs côtés et leur chuchota._

_"Brittany: Quinn peux-tu retourner à ta place s'il-te-plaît ?_

_Quinn: Bien sûr... Et encore bravo Sanny."_

_Quinn retourna à sa place et la prof regarda alors Santana et Puck._

_"Brittany: On se voit à la fin de l'heure ... Sanny"_

_La blonde s'en alla à son tour et continua le cours._

_"Noah: Caliente"_

_Santana lui donna une tape derrière la tête, elle croisa les bras sur la table et posa sa tête dedans. Elle resta ainsi pendant tout le cours. a la fin de l'heure, elle resta attendant que tous les élèves soient partis. Puis la prof s'assit aux côtés de la latina. _

_"Brittany: Tu es douée Santana_

_Santana: Merci._

_Brittany: Pourquoi est-ce-que tu fait tout ça ? J'ai lue ton dossier scolaire et quand je suis arrivée les profs m'ont dit de me méfier de toi._

_Santana: Je m'amuse c'est tout._

_Brittany: Je pense surtout que tu fait ça pour attirer l'attention._

_Santana: Je ne vous permets pas._

_Brittany: Je ne dis que la vérité, tu sais quoi je vais t'aider pour tous les cours à part Espagnol et Arts Plastique bien sûr, qu'en penses-tu ? _

_Santana: Pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide._

_Brittany: Je sais tout ce qui t'ai arriver, mais je ne vais pas te dire que je sais ce que tu ressens parce que ce n'est pas vrai, alors qu'en tu auras fini de jouer à la dur en cuir, viens me voir pour me donner ta réponse."_

_Avant que la latina ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, la blonde s'en alla. Finalement la latina se leva et poussa sa chaise sur le sol, elle renversa sa table et sortit de la pièce._

* * *

_Vers 17h45 une certaine hispanique entra dans la salle d'arts plastique, Mlle Pierce lui sourit._

_"Brittany: Que ve maux l'honneur de ta visite Santana ?_

_Santana: Je ne viens pas m'excuser d'accord ?!... Je viens accepter votre proposition._

_Brittany: D'accord alors que dirais-tu d'après le Glee Club ? Nous allons chez moi et je t'aide pour tes exams de demain._

_Santana: Bien."_

_L'hispanique se dirigea vers la porte mais Brittany la rappela._

_"Brittany: La prochaine fois pourrais-tu ramasser les tables ? Merci."_

_La latina sourit pour elle -même et s'en alla direction la salle de chant._

* * *

_Elle entra dans la salle de chant et alla s'asseoir au fond. Will lui sourit pour une raison inconnue selon elle. Elle soupira quand elle entendit la voix de Rachel Berry résonner devant la salle. Santana voulut lui lancer une pic mais quand ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de la diva, elle se tût, des larmes menaçaient de couler... une nouvelle fois. En une seconde à peine, le diva au nez surdimensionnée se retrouva sur la chaise à côté d'elle. La latina baissa les yeux._

_"Rachel: Je...je suis désolée... Je n'aurais pas dû parler de...de...de Maria...Désolée...Je...Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit...Je suis tellement désolée...Je sais que c'était pas ta faute...Je suis impardonnable..._

_Santana: Sa va aller Rach'. Je te crois et je t'ai pardonnée._

_Rachel: NON, tu ne peux pas me pardonner aussi facilement... Ce que j'ai fait... était dégueulasse... Je...Je suis tellement désolée...Oh mon dieu...Je suis horrible..."_

_Santana: Tu es pardonnée Rach'."_

_Cette dernière alla se réfugier dans les bras de l'hispanique en pleurant. La latina lui caressa les cheveux et quand la diva fût calmer, elle lui prit le visage en coupe et la regarda dans les yeux. Santana s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand la diva posa subitement ses lèvres sur les siennes l'empêchant de dire quoi que ce soit. Santana ne la repoussa pas, non, elle était figée. Rachel, elle, mouvait ses lèvres contre celle de la jeune fille. Ce fût un toussotement qui les firent rompre leur baiser. Santana et Rachel se tournèrent et virent Kurt, Will et Mercedes les regarder avec des gros yeux. Santana retrouva alors ses moyens, elle repoussa brutalement la jeune fille et se leva._

_"Santana: Je...Je vais faire un tour._

_Will: Dépêche-toi alors."_

_Santana s'en alla rapidement. Kurt et Mercedes s'approchèrent de la diva qui était à son tour figée._

_"Kurt: Comment va-tu Rachel ?_

_Rachel: Je...Elle...Je..._

_Mercedes: Elle est encore sous le choc et je la comprends, elle a quand même embrassée la grande Santana Lopez_

_Rachel: C'était une erreur... Je..Je ne voulais pas...C'était pas prévu..._

_Kurt: On le sait Rachel_

_Rachel: Elle va encore plus me détester._

_...: Qui va te détester Berry ?"_

_La capitaine des Cheerios, Quinn Fabray en personne, s'installa sur une chaise non loin de RAchel. Elle était accompagnée de Finn Hudson, le quaterback de l'équipe de Foot. Ils étaient le couple parfait au yeux de tous._

_"Kurt: Oh personne...Enfin si... Tina va la détester...Rachel à...Elle à... à essayer de draguer Mike Chang, alors que Tina a des vues sur lui._

_Quinn: Comme d'habitude, quand c'est pas Finn qu'elle drague, c'en est un autre._

_Finn: Sois gentil Quinnie_

_Quinn. Finn...Tais-toi."_

_Le reste de la chorale arriva rapidement. Ils s'installèrent. Brittany arriva également et Will put commencer son cours. Le thème de la semaine "La douleur". C'est Quinn qui fut la première à interrompre le cours._

_"Quinn: Personne n'a l'air d'avoir remarquer son absence mais ou est Santana ?_

_Will: Elle est partit à cause d'un petit accident, elle ne devrait pas tarder à arriver."_

_Au mot "accident" Will porta son regard sur Rachel, qui se raidit sur sa chaise. Quinn, qui avait vu le regard, se leva brusquement et pointa Rachel du doigts._

_"Quinn: Qu'est-ce-que t'a encore fait ?_

_Finn: Ma chérie, ne l'accuse pas à tort._

_Quinn: Ta gueule imbécile. Je n'ai rien dit quand tu as draguée Finn, je sais que vous vous êtes embrassés, tu crois que je suis conne ?!_

_Rachel: Non mais..._

_Quinn (la coupe): Ferme-la. J'ai arrêtée les slushies sous la demande de Finn ais il ne faut pas s'en prendre à Noah ou à Santana donc les slushies reprenne demain et si un de vous si oppose, il subira le même sort qu'elle._

_Finn: Quinn arrêtes..._

_Quinn: Finn Hudson triple idiot, je romps. Je te laisse avec le Hobbit et tu subira le même sort qu'elle pour t'être foutu de ma gueule._

_Santana : Calme-toi Quinn." _

_Tous se tournèrent vers elle, elle était là, elle se tenait dans l'embrasure de la prote, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. elle soupira et alla s'asseoir aux côtés de Brittany, qui s'était mélangée aux élèves. Le cours reprit tranquillement. Rachel essaya de parler avec Santana mais celle-ci l'ignorait royalement. Aujourd'hui personne ne chanta, la tension était tel qu'un simple étincelle aurait tout fait exploser. A la fin de l'heure, Rachel essaya une nouvelle fois de parler avec Santana, cette dernière parlait avec Brittany et William alors que tous les élèves étaient partit. Rachel s'approcha d'eux et demanda aux profs de partir quelques minutes. Ils s'en allèrent mais Brittany revint._

_"Brittany: Sanny n'oublie pas que je t'attends sur le parking du lycée pour que l'on aille chez moi._

_Santana: Ne vous inquiéter pas."_

_La blonde s'en alla toute souriante. Rachel posa sa main sur le bras de la latina qui l'enleva brusquement._

_"Santana: Ne me touche pas._

_Rachel: San' je suis tellement désolée.. Je ...Je ne voulais pas... Je..._

_Santana: Tu m'as embrassée Rupaul, tu m'as embrassée..._

_Rachel: Et je suis désolée. Je..._

_Santana (la coupe): Ecoute-moi bien Berry parce que je ne le répêterait pas. Tu ne m'approches pas. Je ne t'aime pas. Je ne veut plus te voir. Je ne veut même plus t' ne m'approches plus. Tu ne me regarde plus Et tu ne me parles plus. Demain, prépare-toi à une douche froide au mirtilles. T'est prévenu Berry."_

_Elle ne laissa pas de temps à Rachel pour répondre et s'en alla. Cette fille allait souffrir. Satan is back._

* * *

_Elle alla sur le parking du lycée et chercha sa professeur d'arts plastique du regard. Elle la trouva en plein milieu du parking, un vélo à la main. Cette dernière lui sourit._

_"Santana: Merci de m'avoir attendu...Euh ou est votre voiture ?_

_Brittany: Oh je n'en ai pas... Je n'ai pas eu mon permis alors je n'ai pas le droit de conduire une voiture mais j'ai un vélo."_

_La latina jeta un regard méfiant au vélo qui soit dit en passant n'était pas en très bonne état._

_"Santana: Hors de question que je monte sur...ça._

_Brittany: Tu es obligée, j'habite à 60 km du lycée et à moins que tu ne puisses voler dans les airs, nous mettrons plus de deux heurs à y arriver._

_Santana: J'ai une moto sinon._

_Brittany: Non... Désolée je ne monte pas sur...ça._

_Santana: Comment vous parlez de ma moto?! Et puis vous avec pas à avoir peur je suis là._

_Brittany: Non c'est non, je ne changerai pas d'avis."_

* * *

_"Santana: Calmez-vous mademoiselle, je sais conduire une moto sinon j'en aurais pas une._

_Brittany: M'enfout."_

_La blonde se maudit intérieurement d'voir été aussi faible face à son élève. Elle n'aurait jamais du accepter de monter sur cette chose. Elle serra un peu plus la taille de la latina. Finalement la moto s'arrêta devant une grande maison, très grand maison, avec un très grand jardin. Santana était sur d'une chose, la professeur d'Arts Plastiques n'avait pas pu s'acheter ce château avec son simple salaire de professeur. Elles descendirent de la moto, la blonde alla dans l'entrée de la maison. Santana la suivit mais quand son aînée pénétra à l'intérieur, elle n'osa pas._

* * *

_Brittany entre, elle posa son sac sur la table de la salle et alla dans la cuisine. Elle commença à fouiller dans le frigo._

_"Brittany: Qu'est-ce-que tu veux manger Sanny ?"_

_N'ayant aucune réponse, elle stoppa sa fouille et chercha la brune du regard mais ne la trouva pas. Elle referma le frigo et refit le chemin qu'elle avait parcouru il y a quelques secondes. Elle trouva la jeune femme sous le perron. La blonde s'approcha doucement d'elle, lui prit la main et la tira à l'intérieur de la maison. Pendant le chemin jusque la cuisine, Santana observa la maison. Elles arrivèrent dans la cuisine toujours main dans la main. Quand Santana s'en rendit compte, elle la retira brutalement. Trop occupée à observer les moindres recoins de la maison,elle ne vit pas le visage de sa professeur prendre un air peiné. _

_"Brittany: Tu veut manger quelque chose avant qu'on commence ?... J'ai des céréales, du jus d'orange ou des fruits._

_Santana: Des céréales s'il-vous-plaît."_

_Brittany lui tendit un bol de céréales, la latina regarda à l'intérieur et ne trouva que des marshmallow alors que normalement le paquet était composé de céréales et de marshmallows. Mais ou était passer les céréales._

_"Santana: Ou sont passée les céréales Brittany ?_

_Brittany: Oh...C'est une longue histoire. En faite j'ai rencontrée un homme, il s'appelle Rory, c'est un farfadet. Et comme on a le droit à trois voeux quand on en rencontre un, je les ai fait. Mon premier voeux était de n'avoir que des marshmallows dans mon paquet de céréales préférer."_

_Santana la regarda interloquée. Quel âge devait-avoir cette femme ? Au moins la vingtaine .Et elle croyait encore aux farfadets._

_"Brittany: Pendant que tu manges, je vais me changer."_

_La blonde s'en alla laissant la latina seule avec ses marshmallows. Ces derniers disparurent rapidement. L'hispanique attendit sagement le retour de Brittany. La jeune femme entra dans la cuisine au bout de quelques minutes, vêtue d'un shorty noir et d'un débardeur vert pistache. A cette vue, le bas-ventre de la latina se réchauffa, son coeur se mit à battre la chamade et sa gorge s'assécha. Cette femme était tout simplement magnifique. Santana se reprit rapidement._

_"Brittany: si on commençaient ?_

_Santana: Demain, j'ai un interro d'Histoire._

_Brittany: Alors allons-y."_

* * *

_"Brittany: Sanny, quelles sont les grandes aires urbaines françaises ?_

_Santana: Je ne sais pas._

_Brittany: Santana, cherche dans ta mémoire._

_Santana: Euhh...Je ne sais pas... Lyon, Marseille...Bordeaux je crois...et euhh... Toulouse._

_Brittany: C'est ça Sanny. Bravo t'es la meilleure. Euh... Qu'est-ce-que ces grandes aires urbaines françaises concentrent?_

_Santana: Euhh... Elles concentrent une...une part importante de...de la...population..et des...activités je crois._

_BRittany: Parfait Sanny... Comment les appellent-on ?_

_Santana: Les métropoles...d'équilibres._

_Brittany: Oui."_

_Elles continuèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes qui se transformèrent en une heure plus tard. Finalement vers 19h45, Santana se décida à partir. Elles étaient debout sous le perron de Brittany. Cette dernière hésitait entre serrer son élève dans ses bras ou lui serrer la main. Ce fût Santana qui l'aida en lui tendant sa main, la blonde la serra doucement. Avant que l'hispanique ne la retire brusquement et sa claque le front avec._

_"Santana: Mince, votre vélo est encore sur le parking du lycée... Euh...Je viens vous chercher demain matin pour vous déposer à l'école._

_Brittany: D'accord."_

_La latina s'en alla laissant la blonde, le sourire aux lèvres, perdue dans ses pensées._

* * *

**Je l'avoue... Je n'écoute pas en cours... J'écris des fics dans tous les cours à part l'espagnol, le français et l'arts plastiques. Mais vous aussi, avouez-le. Obliger dans toute votre journée de cours,y'a un moment vous pensez à Glee, vous chantez une chanson de Glee ou vous pensez tout simplement à Glee. Moi je me suis fait virée de cours parce que je chantais Don't Speak en classe à voix haute exprès pour faire chier ce clochard de prof.**

**Vous aimez ? Vous aimez pas ? Je continue ? Je continue pas?**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Nouvelle CHANCE Saison 1**_

_**Épisode 3: "Bonne note et jalousie."**_

* * *

_Quand Santana se réveilla ce matin-là, c'était bizarrement de bonne humeur._

_Elle se leva, s'habilla rapidement et commença à se coiffer._

_Mais elle s'arrêta rapidement._

_Comment voulez-vous vous coiffer avec une énorme trace violette sur le visage ?_

_Santana la toucha du bout des doigts mais se maudit toute de suite._

_Maintenant elle a mal._

_La latina applique délicatement du font de teint sur sa joue._

_Maintenant elle peut aller déjeuner et partir._

_Mais quand elle descend, elle trouve son beau-père réveiller._

_Elle essaye de faire le moins de bruit mais il l'entend et l'appelle._

_Elle déglutit. _

_Elle hésite entre aller voir ce qu'il veut et partir en courant de cette maison._

_Mais finalement elle va le voir._

_Il est allongé sur le canapé comme d'habitude._

_"Père: Achète un paquet de clope en revenant tout à l'heure et une bouteille de vodka. Et rentre pas tard, cette fois le fond de teint ne cachera rien._

_Santana: D'accord."_

_Elle retourne rapidement dans la cuisine._

_Elle se prépare silencieusement un petit déjeuner._

_Elle le mange et s'en va._

_Arrivée à l'extérieur de sa maison, elle respire fortement l'air._

_Sa lui fait du bien._

_Elle s'approche de sa moto et l'enfourche._

_Elle démarre rapidement, et roule jusqu'au lycée._

_Arrivée sur le parking du lycée, elle voit Quinn et Noah s'approcher d'elle._

_"Quinn: Sannyyyyy_

_Noah: San', laisse-moi te dire que j'adore quand tu roules avec ta moto, c'est trop sex...Aie. Pourquoi tu m'as frapper Quinn ?_

_Quinn: Parce que je n'aime pas quand tu parles comme ça, j'ai l'impression que tu penses qu'au sex._

_Santana: Rectification, il ne pense qu'au sex._

_Noah: Mais toi aussi, je t'ai vu bavée sur Brittany la dernière fo..._

_Santana: Brittany...merde._

_Quinn: Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ?_

_Santana: Désolée je reviens, j'ai oubliée de passer prendre Brittany, je vous explique plus tard."  
_

_Ils n'ont pas le temps de répondre que Santana est déjà partit._

_Noah passe un bras autour des épaules de la capitaine des cheerios et sourit de toutes ses dents._

_"Quinn: Pourquoi tu souris comme un idiot ?_

_Noah: Parce que mon bébé est entrain de grandir._

_Quinn: N'importe quoi. T'as une sacrée imagination._

_Noah: C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes."_

_Noah ne le voit pas, mais à l'entente de ces paroles, Quinn se met à rougir.  
_

_Finalement ils vont en cours._

* * *

_Santana, quant à elle, elle roule le plus vite possible._

_Quand elle arrive, elle trouve Madame Pierce qui l'attend sur le pas de la porte._

_La blonde s'approche d'elle, et lui sourit._

_"Santana: Je suis désolée, je vous ai complètement oublier._

_Brittany: Ce n'est rien, nous ne sommes pas encore en retard._

_Santana: Heureusement. Vous montez ?_

_Brittany: J'ai le choix._

_Santana: A moins que vous vouliez marcher, non."_

_Brittany soupire ce qui fait rire Santana._

_Brittany retrouve immédiatement le sourire, et monte sur la moto rouge de la latina._

_La blonde passe ses bras autour de la taille de Santana, et colle sa poitrine au dos de son élève._

_Elles démarrent._

* * *

_Elles arrivent à temps pour les cours.  
_

_"Santana: Je dois y aller, j'ai contrôle d'histoire._

_Brittany: Oh, bonne chance alors."_

_Brittany dépose un baiser humide sur la joue de Santana qui se met à rougir._

_Puis en entendant la sonnerie elle s'en va en courant vers la salle d'histoire._

_Elle entre dans la salle sans toquer, présente rapidement ses excuses et cherche en même temps une place._

_La seule disponible est celle à côté de ... Rachel._

_Mauvaise idée._

_Mais si elle veut faire le contrôle, elle doit y aller._

_De plus Rachel lui fait des yeux de chiots pour qu'elle vienne s'asseoir._

_Aller courage Santana, c'est pas la mort, repense au baiser que t'as donner Brittany.  
_

_A cette pensée, ces joues se réchauffent._

_Elle court s'asseoir à côté de Rachel qui lui sourit._

_Santana ne peux s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour. _

_Puis elle repense à leur baiser échangé et plonge immédiatement son nez dans sa copie._

* * *

_Une heure plus tard le contrôle est terminé._

_Santana sort rapidement de la salle, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle a oublier son sac à l'intérieur._

_Elle se claque intérieurement et s'apprête à retourner le chercher quand Rachel se pointe avec son sac.  
_

_La petite juive lui tend et Santana le prend.  
_

_"Rachel: Santana j'ai besoin de te parler...par rapport a ce qui s'est passer la dernière fois...s'il-te-plaît...  
_

_Santana: C'est bon Rach', j'ai réfléchis et j'ai été une connasse sur ce coup. Je te pardonne._

_Rachel: D'accord j'ai besoin de te parler d'autre chose également._

_Santana: J'ai pas vraiment le temps là._

_Rachel: Cet aprèm, a la fin des cours, rejoins-moi à la salle de chant._

_Santana: D'accord. A plus tard Rachel."_

_Santana s'en va en courant, et Rachel ne peut empêcher ses yeux de descendre sur son magnifique fessier._

* * *

_La matinée se passe normalement pour Santana. _

_Le midi, elle mange à la cafétéria. _

_Pendant le repas, elle sent le regard de Rachel sur elle._

_Elle se remet à penser a leur baiser._

_Et ce rend compte qu'elle a aimer ça._

_Et qui aurait cru que Berry embrassait si bien._

_Santana commence à perdre le fil de ses pensées._

_Vient-elle vraiment de dire qu'elle a aimer ça ?_

_Et que Rachel embrasse bien ?_

_Elle doit être malade._

* * *

_Puis vient le cours d'Histoire._

_Le deuxième et dernier de la journée._

_Dès qu'elle entre dans la salle, Santana croise le regard de Rachel._

_Cette dernière l'invite à s'asseoir à côté d'elle comme la dernière fois._

_Santana lui sourit et accepte._

_C'est donc côte à côte qu'elles commencent le cours._

_Le prof distribue les contrôles et va se rasseoir à sa place._

_"Santana: Monsieur vous m'avez oublier._

_Le prof: Non, venez me voir à la fin de l'heure mademoiselle Lopez."_

_Santana souffle._

_Qu'a-t-elle fait encore ?_

_Elle passe le cours a parler avec Rachel._

_Sa compagnie l'apaise._

_A la fin du cours, elle va voir le prof._

_Ce dernier la regarde un grand sourire aux lèvres._

_"Santana: Pourquoi vous souriez? _

_Le prof: Parce que vous avez eu... 14/20. Sa faisait longtemps mademoiselle Lopez. Félicitations."  
_

_Santana attrape sa feuille et part en courant jusqu'à la salle de Brittany. _

_Elle arrive devant essouflée._

_Elle prend le temps de reprendre son souffle et ouvre la porte avant d'écarquiller les yeux.  
_


End file.
